Child car seats are required for infants and small children traveling in vehicles. Many conventional child car seats are heavy and relatively difficult to install in the rear seat of a vehicle. In addition, because the space associated with the rear seat is limited, many parents often find it difficult to properly place the child car seat atop the rear seat of the vehicle. Obtaining access to the child car seat or the child often requires the parent to awkwardly position himself or herself inside the vehicle, and this awkward positioning can result in inconvenience to both the parent and the child seated in the child car seat.